


WIP: Involuntary Rebels

by Sunnyshine_D



Category: Original Work, The Other Realms
Genre: F/F, IM WAA ABOUT IT, Multi, Other, PART OF A VERY VERY LONG TIME YEARS LONG PROJECT, hope you enjoy it, this is an original work, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyshine_D/pseuds/Sunnyshine_D
Summary: Katie, a butch werewolf, and Tulip, her angel girlfriend, are heading to the farmers market for their first farm haul since escaping to safety. But the war seems to follow them wherever they go, and it's not long before things go south.
Relationships: Katie/Tulip, Uhhh others i think but im tired rn
Kudos: 1





	WIP: Involuntary Rebels

Katie awoke with a start, grunting as she sat up in bed. She took a minute to steady her breathing, shaking hands clenched tight onto her blanket. Her eyes drifted to the figure asleep beside her, relaxing mildly as she saw the form slowly rise and fall with their breaths. She leaned down to gently leave a kiss on their cheek before sliding out of bread, quietly padding down the hall to the bathroom. She shut the door lightly, groaning and sliding down the door.

“This is stupid,” She hissed, palms pressed over her eyes. She could feel her claws sheathing and unsheathing and knew she was partially shifted, but she didn’t much care at the moment. 

“We escaped weeks ago. Why am I still acting like this?” Her eyes rolled up to stare at the ceiling as her hands dropped into her lap, eyes burning with unshed tears.

“Tulip doesn’t even seem bothered anymore. It’s stupid that its still sca--” A pause. A deep breath. Another.

“...It’s still scaring me. It is, and that’s okay. Just like Tulip says.” She curled up a bit, arms wrapping around her now fluffy, semi-inhuman legs. She jolted hearing a soft knock at the door, teary eyes flicking upwards.

“Katie…? Can I come in?” Katie cursed quietly, sniffling. 

“Hey Tulip...yeah, let--let me scoot over.” She slid over along the floor, and the door opened, the tall demon stepping in to plop down next to their partner. They draped an arm over her shoulders, letting the small werewolf curl up close.

“I’m sorry I woke you.” Tulip shook their head, sighing.

“Don’t be. Nightmares again?” Katie winced, but nodded, nuzzling closer. Tulip gently soothed their hands over her back, sighing.

“You’re alright, my love. We’re okay, okay...? I promise.” They paused, nuzzling her affectionately.

“I know Gluttony wasn’t your ideal place to live….but it’s way safer here compared to home, and-” Katie leaned up, pecking their lips, making them giggle.

“It’s alright, Tulip. I promise, okay..?” Tulip nodded, smiling at their girlfriend. 

“Ready to go back to bed…? Big day tomorrow.” The wolf nodded, laughing.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

\-----

Katie relaxed back against the drivers seat, watching the farmland pass the truck windows as she drove. The wind brushed through her hair and she smiled, leaning her left arm on the open window, feeling the warmth of the deep red sun casting over her. Tulip was in the passenger seat, loudly and joyfully singing along to the radio, and Katie laughed, momentarily casting an adoring look towards her partner. Their chair was lowered so their horns didn’t bump the ceiling--Heaven didn’t make very adaptable vehicles. But they didn’t seem to mind, loudly belting out some rock song as they drove, cheerful as usual. Katie giggled, shaking her head. What a dork.

They pulled up outside the farmers market, Tulip gleefully hopping out of the truck to run around to the back and grab their baskets. Katie barked a laugh, grabbing a crate under each arm and walking towards their booth with Tulip. The market was bustling, the autumn air crisp and warm as always, and there were people everywhere. Mostly demons, but there were a few other races as well. Autumn leaves crunched underfoot, and the wind blew lightly, but it made it no more cold than before. Katie nudged Tulip as they approached their booth, smiling.

“You were right, Tuley. This place is nice.” Tulip beamed, plopping their baskets on top of the booth and quickly beginning to arrange the homegrown vegetables.

“See! I told you! Gluttony farmers markets are the best. Everyone is so nice!” Katie grinned, canines showing as she plopped down the crates of fresh meat, tugging a small sack of honey samples off her back. 

“I get it, I get it. You were right.” They set up quickly, joking back and forth, and Tulip waved happily at two of their approaching friends.

“Hey Eliviet! Hey Anna!” The purgatorian and harpie grinned, Anna’s feathers slightly fluffing up.

“Hey Tulip, hey Katie! The stand looks amazing!” Eliviet nodded in agreement.

“(It looks wonderful, guys. I love it!)” Tulip beamed with pride, obviously proud of their work.

“Thank you! We have so much extra stuff, I figured hitting the market would be a good idea...Me and Katie worked really hard painting the stand!” Tulip laughed and Katie looked away, rubbing her neck and grinning sheepishly.

“The paw marks are from me, heh.” Tulip kissed her cheek, making her flush up, and she nudged her hat a bit lower over her eyes, embarrassed. 

“(I think it’s a nice touch, Katie,)” Eliviet teased, “(But in all honesty, guys. It looks amazing. You did really well--You should both be proud.)”

“Mhm! Oh--And I wanted to try some of this honey? You’ve been bragging about it for weeks, Tulip--I’d love to get a taste!” Tulip grinned, scooping up a jar and talking Anna up about their excellent honey-making skills, making Katie laugh. A few more customers came to the stand over the next half hour or so, and the couple made a decent amount, gushing about it to their friends. They were in the middle of a conversation when Katie stopped mid-sentence, ears flicking back as she frowned. She looked around a bit, sniffing the air.

“Katie…? Is something wr-”

“Do you smell that?” The group paused, frowning.

“I can’t smell.” Tulip giggled at Anna’s comment, but stopped quickly when they saw their girlfriend wasn’t laughing.

“Katie…? Baby what’s-”

“Get down!” Katie grabbed her friends and pushed them over, diving to the floor with Tulip as a loud boom echoed through the area and people began screaming. Smoke. That was it.

Her head popped up over the edge of the stand and she shushed her friends, dragging them to the back and nudging them in to hide with Tulip. She growled low in her throat, half shifting quickly, fur bristled as she looked around. People were running from deeper into the market, screaming. She was about to tell the others to run when it happened--a younger Purgatorian knight, likely a teenager, slid into the middle of the small area, wiping the thick green blood off his nose. His opponent stalked up to him--an Angel, silver halo. He grinned, multiple eyes popping open over his face, halo spinning fast. He was slowly shifting to True Form. Katie ducked down lower, entire body tense as she watched.

“This is pathetic, purgie.” He spat, and the gatorian boy flinched, but said nothing, watching him quietly, sword raised. Katie vaguely noticed he only had half a tail, eyes flicking back to the approaching angel.

“Siding with the rebels, if you can call them that. Blasphemists, if you will.” He grinned, sword slowly alighting in flames. This was bad. Really bad.

“At least I’m not a blind idiot. For as many eyes as you’ve got, you’d think at least one would be able to see the truth.” The angel's eyes narrowed, and the gatorian shuffled just faintly into more of a defensive stance, blinking his eyes heavily as blood ran over the left one.

“The truth?” The angel barked a laugh, a second set of wings splitting out of his back. “I am an angel, little cat. We are the purest of beings--of course I can see the truth.” He grinned wickedly, pupils slitting, and Katie fluffed up worse, holding back a growl.

“The truth,” The angel continued. “Is that we should have wiped you pathetic rats out a long time ago. Oh, wait,” He laughed, the sound grating to the ears. “We did.” He raised his weapon, and then golden blood spewed over the stand next to him as a large arrow pierced through his skull. Katie flinched as she heard what sounded like a woman and two children crying out in fear from behind said stand. The angel hit the ground, and another being approached from behind Katie, a short Faerey with long, tightly braided hair.

“Are you alright, Kyleve?” The purgatorian, Kyleve she assumed, nodded, sighing and visibly relaxing a bit.

“Yeah. Thanks for the save Aoibhinn. Took you long enough, though.” They grinned at each other, and Aoibhinn peered down at the group under their stall, pausing when they noticed how bristled Katie was.

“Come on now. Hurry--Me and Kyleve are gonna guide you all out of the market.” Katie paused, then huffed, grabbing Tulip’s hand and hopping up, tugging her partner and friends along towards the path. The fae, Aoibhinn, darted around the clearing on large wings, helping people out from under the stands. Two other armoured beings joined Kyleve, a tall Greed demon, and another Gatorian who happily introduced himself as Kliniv. The demon rolled his eyes in a fond way, and Kliniv explained happily that he just found out about his purg descent and acquired his name only yesterday. Eliviet and him quickly began talking, a small purgatorian child joining in, and the demon and first gatorian began rushing them along the path towards the front. Katie covered her ears a bit shakily, quickly getting overstimulated by all the noise. 

“Hurry!” Aoibhinn called from up ahead. “There’s another fleet coming, we have to get out of here now!” Katie scooped Tulip up at that, sprinting forwards as the crowd began to run. Aoibhinn floated backwards above them, bow drawn, and when they started firing behind them and frantically shouting to go faster, Katie blocked out the rest of what was going on, racing her group towards the exit. She shoved Tulip into the passenger seat of the truck as her friends hopped in the bed, and she heard a loud cry from the front Stars, whipping back around. Kyleve was on the ground, spitting thick green blood onto the dirt, and he yelled at everyone to keep going. She knew what they’d do to him if they caught him, and it only took a second to make up her mind. She sprinted back towards the gate, ignoring Tulip crying out, and frantically scooped him up, struggling to run back with the weight of his armour. He told her to put him down, and she promptly ignored him, huffing with the struggle of running. She blinked as he suddenly got lighter, watching Aoibhinn whip past her with a grin, and Katie returned it, tossing him into the bed of the truck and quickly climbing in the driver's seat. She tore out of the driveway of the market, peering behind herself as they sped off down the road. There was an angel standing at the gate of the market, watching her.

She had two rebels in the bed of her truck.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> AND YEAH I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!! PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT AND COMMENT BELOW, HAVE A GOOD DAY AND STAY SAFE YALL :))
> 
> I have coms open! You can contact me here or at @dreamquity on tumblr! <3


End file.
